Brother's Keeper
"Brother's Keeper" is the twelfth episode of the third season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 24, 2017. It was written by Wes Brown and directed by Alrick Riley. Plot As Nick and Jake set out to handle a delicate situation, the Ranch prepares for a threat greater than any they've faced before. Synopsis Newly exiled Troy survives in the wasteland. He kills a rattlesnake and cooks it over a campfire. Then writes in his journal. Troy walks to the outpost formerly manned by Phil, who was scalped by Walker. Flies buzz around Phil’s body in the chair where Walker left him dead. Troy finds canned food in the outpost barn. He goes to the main building and retrieves a grenade launcher from a secret compartment. He buries Phil, alone. The next morning, Troy considers killing himself with the single bullet Walker left him. Something in the distance catches his attention. He smiles and shoots his gun into the air. The sounds of Infected begin to grow. Nick, Crazy Dog and Coop kill Infected on the ranch perimeter. Nick says their cattle draw the Infected to the ranch. He begins killing the cows. Jake mourns the downfall of his family legacy and suggests he and Alicia escape to a cabin near the border. She insists that they’re lucky to be living at the ranch. Ofelia and Crazy Dog discuss ranch leadership and agree that Nick has become the de facto leader of the ranchers. Nick tells Alicia that he feels conflicted about killing Otto and that he’s worried about Madison and Troy. Alicia realizes that Nick is beginning to identify with Troy. Nick wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Troy in the house. Troy tells Nick that there’s a “reckoning at hand” and warns that the entire ranch is about to be destroyed. He locks Nick on the balcony and says that he wants Jake to witness the reckoning. Nick escapes the balcony, but Troy has already left. Jake tells Alicia that they may not be able to maintain the water supply, despite Madison’s efforts. When Alicia refuses to run away with him, he accuses her of sleeping with him to help her family take leadership of the ranch. Alicia, surprised and angry, denies the accusation. Nick arrives and informs Jake and Alicia that Troy came to the ranch to warn them that something was about to happen. Jake guesses that Troy went to Phil’s outpost. He heads out to find his brother, joined by Nick. Alicia gives Jake a walkie. On the road, Nick tells Jake that Troy might be trying to warn them of danger, not harm them. Jake disagrees and says that Troy is sick and he won’t get better. They are alarmed when they spot an enormous dust cloud in the distance. Nick and Jake get out of the truck. Nick radios Alicia and warns her about the massive horde of Infected approaching the ranch. Jake points out that they still have time to draw the horde away from the ranch. A grenade explodes nearby. The noise draws the horde toward the ranch, foiling Jake’s plan. They see Troy with the grenade launcher. Alicia tells Ofelia that Nick and Jake spotted a horde. When Ofelia prods, she admits that Troy came to the ranch to warn them. Nick tries to dissuade Troy from firing another grenade. Troy explains that he’s been leading the horde on foot for two days. Jake levels his gun at Troy and orders him to drop the grenade launcher. Instead, Troy shoots. Jake tackles him. Everyone at the ranch hears the grenade explode. Jake punches Troy and tells Nick to evacuate their home. Troy reveals to Jake that Nick killed Otto and proposes that he and Jake commit suicide together. Nick knocks Jake down before he can shoot Troy. Jake rolls down a hill. Alicia, Ofelia, Crazy Dog and Coop spot the horde approaching the ranch. They decide to stay and defend the place rather than flee. An Infected attacks Jake and bites him. Nick hacks off Jake’s arm to prevent infection. Alicia, Ofelia, Coop and Crazy Dog meet in the pantry. Coop points out that everyone should have guns to fight the Infected. Crazy Dog reluctantly hands the armory keys to Ofelia so that everyone can arm themselves. Troy cradles Jake as Nick drives the truck back toward the ranch. The horde closes in. Alicia and Crazy Dog create a blockade of RVs inside the ranch. As the horde approaches, the ranchers hide behind the blockade. The horde arrives at the gate and breaks through it. Nick watches the ranch through binoculars. The RVs begin to shake as the horde passes on the other side. Ranchers and Nation members kill Infected as they crawl underneath the RVs. Troy sits beside Jake’s dead body. Nick orders Troy to kill Jake before he turns. Troy tells Nick that he only wanted Jake to see what he did for them. Nick grabs Troy and forces him to look at the destruction he brought to the ranch. He tries to radio Alicia but gets no response. Troy asks Nick to kill him. Nick dismissively gives him a gun and tells Troy to do it himself. Infected try to squeeze in between the RVs. The RVs start to topple over. Alicia orders everyone to flee to the pantry. Nick watches helplessly as the RV blockade goes down. The horde attacks ranchers and Nation members as Alicia, Coop and Ofelia fight them off. Ofelia urges Alicia to lead everyone to the pantry. Coop is caught and devoured by the Infected. He tries to shoot himself in the head but runs out of bullets. Alicia shoots him with her gun. Jake begins to turn. Troy holds him down. Alicia, Ofelia and Crazy Dog fight off Infected and make their way into the pantry. Blake shuts the doors behind them. Troy stabs Jake through the head. “I need some sleep,” he realizes. Nick says they must try and save everyone. He looks down at the ranch and sees it’s completely overrun with Infected. The survivors hide in the pantry as the horde pounds on the doors. Other Cast Co-Stars *Matt Lasky as Cooper *Luke Spencer Roberts as Gabe Dille Uncredited *Rocky McMurray as Phil McCarthy *Hannah Betts as Militiawoman *Tracie Crawford Dominguez as Ranch Resident *Cody as Ranch Resident Deaths *Jake Otto (Alive and Zombified) *Klah Jackson *Cooper *Gabe Dille (Off-Screen) *Mrs. Twomey (Off-Screen) *1 cow *Many unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch militiamen and militiawomen *Many unnamed Black Hat Reservation residents *Many unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents Trivia *First appearance of Christine. *Last appearance of Jake Otto. (Alive) *Last appearance of Cooper. *Last appearance of Klah Jackson. *Last appearance of Gabe Dille. *Last appearance of Phil McCarthy. (Corpse) *The word 'fuck' is said in the episode. Making it the first episode to have the word uncensored in the television continuity. **An interview with the Showrunner, Dave Erickson, revealed that AMC had updated their policy for both TV Series via an email sent out. It is unknown when this policy took or was in effect, but it allows the series to say the F-Bomb at least twice before it is censored. This will last the whole season and there will be at least one more 'fuck' said during this current season. **It should be noted that another AMC show, "Preacher," had the word fuck said in it (in the episode "Backdoors" by Sara Goodman) in it prior to the latest episodes of FTWD release. *Crazy Dog's first name, Lee, was revealed and said for the first time. Goofs/Errors *In the scene where Nick was about to amputate Jake's arm, when Nick swiped the machete, if we watch that scene slowly, we can see that there is nothing in Nick's hand. *The last fighting scene of Alicia, Lee and Ofelia fighting their way to the pantry doesn't have much blood or any blood at all on their weapons. This can especially be seen on Lee's knives, which is still clean despite him killing many infected with them. Alicia's rifle and Ofelia's hammer do contain a little amount of blood but remains unchanged. **At the very end of the episode, if you look at Lee sitting on the stairs behind Alicia. His knives now have blood on them. Category:Season 3 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes